Far Away, Long Ago
by Sparky She-Demon
Summary: Salazar Slytherin does have a very good reason to be distrustful of Muggles and Muggleborns. As does his sister Selene from the time they watched Muggles and their new shield of the Church murder their parents. As time wears on, Hogwarts gets founded. Selene starts to think more carefully about Muggleborns. And why is her brother's best friend making her feel like she is going mad?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

 **A/N: Ah, venturing into the Harry Potter fandom for the first time. This will be a Hogwarts founders fic, though it does start during the second year of the Golden Trio. When I get to the founders era, I will be playing with the timeline a bit, so that it's after 1066. Thanks go out to Bronzecat for her help and to Reina de Fuego for being my beta reader. Enjoy this first offering! SSD**

* * *

" _This will be a fairly simple lesson for second year transfiguration students_ ," thought Minerva McGonnagal before instructing, "May I have your attention please? Now today we will be transforming animals into water goblets." Turning towards the bird, "Like so: One, two, three _Vera Verto._ " It turned into a beautiful silver water goblet.

There was a murmur of awe through the students, they were clearly impressed.

Turning back towards the seated students, McGonnagal said, "Now it's your turn. Who wants to go first?" With no volunteers, and noticing that Ronald Weasley was avoiding her gaze, she turned towards him with, "Ah Mr. Weasley. One, two three, _Vera Verto._ "

With gulp and cough, he said, " _Vera Verto."_

And while he did turn his rat into a goblet, there was still a tail and you could hear the animal's squeaking. Minerva was not pleased.

"That wand needs replacing, Mr. Weasley."

Before she could continue on with the lesson, Hermione's hand went up.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" The girl seemed to be incredibly nervous. The other students in the room shared her anxiety, but were incredibly curious. Even her TA Ariadne put her quill down, taking a break from grading the papers.

Taking a breath, she began, "Very well. Well you all know, of course that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not." She paused for a moment.

"Three guesses who?" Ron said as an aside to Harry, sarcasm clear in his tone.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more _selective_ of the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all magic families. In other words: pure bloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle known as the Chamber of Secrets. Now shortly before departing, he sealed it. Until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the chamber and unleash the horror within. And by so doing, purge the school of all those, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic." She pushed her spectacles further up her nose.

"Muggleborns." Hermione murmured.

Nodding to her, McGonagall continued, "Naturally the school has been searched many times. And no such chamber has been found."

"Professor what exactly does legend tell us, lies within the chamber?" Hermione asked again.

"It is said to be the home of something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be home to a monster."

The students before her had all turned white.

###

Then she noticed her TA was coughing. There was a slight smirk on her face.

Shocked at the way her usually polite TA was behaving, "Miss Medakan, explain yourself before I take points from Slytherin!" Minerva barked.

Recovering her composure, Ariadne replied, "Professor I mean no disrespect. I wasn't laughing about the story of the chamber. It's just that the story about the split between Gryffindor and Slytherin is incomplete. There's another part to the tale!" The sixth year was smirking.

Minerva knew exactly what tale Ariadne was referring to. "That is more a legend than actual fact," she replied.

"Some of the events we know actually did happen," the sixth year persisted.

Hermione turned back towards her McGonnagall asking, "What is she referring to, Professor?"

Giving her TA a sidelong glare, Minerva went on to say, "Tell your story, Miss Medakan," sighing resignedly.

Smirking with glee at having won, Ariadne started with, "What we do know is that shortly after Salazar left the school, Gryffindor married Selene Slytherin, Salazar's younger sister. Naturally that gave rise to some rumors that it was not just the disagreement about the admission of Muggle-born students that caused Salazar to leave, but the fact that a man he had called a brother had been courting his sister without his knowledge or consent."

"Godric Gryffindor married a Slytherin? I can't believe it! It makes no sense, why would he marry a _Slytherin_?" Weasley scoffed.

"Looks like the first blood traitor to Slytherin was of his own blood. What could possibly have made her betray her brother?" Blaise Zabini asked disgust clear in his voice.

Ariadne spoke before the transfiguration professor could, "Love. Love knows no bounds, and even second years would know that there are things we do for love, that we wouldn't do for any other reason." She was finished.

The girls in the room had these dreamy looks on their faces, thinking about the star-crossed lovers. The boys still had looks of disbelief and disgust. Before any more questions could be asked, the bell rang and the students filed out, talking amongst themselves.

###

Ariadne went back to the side desk where she'd been working before telling the story, still smirking slightly.

"Miss Medakan, a word please before you head off to Care of Magical Creatures?" McGonnagall asked.

The transfiguration professor didn't sound _too_ upset with her for bringing up Selene Slytherin, a woman who was half forgotten and most tales about her that had withstood the test of time were more legend than history.

Ariadne would take whatever punishment came her way. It had been worth it.

"No points will be taken from Slytherin, Ariadne."

"Not that I am complaining professor, but why?"

"The students should learn more about the history of the school. I cannot imagine that most of the students pay too much attention in History of Magic. And even though I personally believe that your story is more in the fairy tale category, perhaps there is more truth to it than what we know today."

###

Going back in time….

Even though her brother Salazar was six years older than her, and usually did not want to play with her that much anymore, had decided to indulge Selene in a game of hide and seek.

Selene was in the process of hiding from her brother (who was really good at finding her) when she overheard her mother and father speaking.

"… We should have been using house elves all along, Aoife. Things have been too quiet. The servants and their new shield of the Church are planning something."

"What of Salazar and Selene?" her mother asked.

"We'll need to get them out of here as soon as is prudent. I already have enough Galleons to get them out of here. They may have to run out on their own, if things get any worse. They'll use the secret passage."

Selene heard her brother's footsteps a few moments later. She scampered down the hall, evading him.

###

After she had been in bed for a while and had fallen asleep, Selene was shaken awake by her mother, whose eyes were flinty with fear.

"Get dressed, and quickly. We need to get to your father's solar."

Selene noticed that these were old clothes of her brother's. Speed seemed to be of the essence.

She also grabbed her stuffed black cat, and ran to catch up with her mother.

###

Once they got to her father's solar, Selene was able to take a breath. She saw that her brother was also there, dressed in clothes that were drabber than usual.

"Salazar come here." Their father ordered.

Her brother came forward, curious. They both watched as their father took the signet ring off his hand, put it on a chain and gave it to him.

"This ring will help prove that you are my son. And my heir."

To Selene he smiled, "Come here my darling daughter, your mother and I have something else here for you."

She came forward and felt a cool chain come around her neck. "Mother's locket?" Selene asked.

Her mother smiled sadly before replying, "It's yours now. It will also help prove who you are."

After a few moments, the whole family heard a booming voice, "Aoife and Taranis Slytherin, come out! Face your accusers!"

Turning towards his son, Taranis ordered, "Take your sister through that tunnel I showed you last week, and run. Get yourself as far away from here as possible. Do not look back. And avoid Muggles as much as possible. Go!"

He waved his hand, and a doorway appeared. Salazar grabbed his sister's hand and took her into the tunnel.

###

From a distance two young children watched as their parents were burned alive. The girl had tears running down her cheeks. The boy was trying to keep his emotions in check, but tears were running from his eyes as well. This nursed a deep hatred and distrust of Muggles and their new Church.

* * *

 **A/N 2: So… what do you all think? I wanted to give Salazar and his sister good reasons for hating/distrusting Muggles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 **A/N: Sorry about the long wait, this one is just one of three that I'm working on at the moment. Chapter is unbetaed, looking for beta reader. We pick back up with the Slytherin siblings, hours after their parents murder... Enjoy! SSD!**

* * *

It was a good thing that his sister was very light. Salazar had been carrying his sister on his back since she started stumbling. Selene was exhausted. Neither of them had gotten much sleep the night before, when their parents had woken them from their beds. A short time later, from a distance, they'd watched their parents murdered by their former Muggle servants with the help of their Church.

At the end of the tunnel, Salazar had found a bag of Galleons. While it was wizarding money, Muggles wouldn't care once they saw the shiny flash of gold.

" _The dirt veined fools deserve to be hoodwinked anyway!"_ Salazar thought.

Getting to a small cave, he set Selene down.

He told her "Stay here and be quiet. I'll be back with some food."

Galleons hadn't been the only thing at the end of the tunnel. A bow with a quiver of arrows and a dagger were there as well.

Salazar was about to put them to good use.

###

But he wouldn't need to. Salazar saw a deer in a trap. It was already dead so he cut the rope that held it, and with the help of his magic, got it back to the cave.

"Lena, you can come out."

His sister tiptoed into view. She was clutching her toy black cat to her chest, her eyes still wide with fear.

Selene watched as her brother skinned the deer quickly and efficiently with magic.

While he was doing that, she decided to start a fire. Selene lit it up, with some effort, with her own magic. Her parents had only just started to teach her how to control it properly, so as to not attract undue attention from the non magical population.

They cooked and ate in silence. The brother and sister had not yet spoken of what had happened as they were still somewhat in a state of shock.

"Where are we gonna go now?" Salazar looked up from eating and saw that Selene was looking at him with eyes that were filling with tears.

"We will make our way to Béal Feirste and try and find a vessel so we can get out of the country. I do not want to find out how that new religion will treat us. Try and get some sleep, we will have a long day of walking ahead of us."

Selene burrowed into him, shaking for a while then calming. Salazar did not fall asleep until long after Selene did.

###

Salazar moved to prod his sister awake and found that she wasn't there. Scrambling up, he was tearing through the area before he saw his sister talking to what was obviously a Muggle family.

Rage coursed through him, as he strode towards his sister, "Lena, you know what father said!" He started to drag Selene away, when the man said, "Your sister said that you two were lost and needed a ride to Béal Feirste. We just happen to be heading that way to sell our surplus."

Oh his sister was clever. She'd taken care of the Muggles being overly curious about where their parents were.

Leaning in close to her ear, he hissed in Parseltongue, _"Clever. Next time you leave my sight you might not be so lucky. Stick close to me now, while we go get our belongings."_

###

The ride to Béal Feirste was long and bumpy. It put Salazar into an even fouler mood. Selene was clinging to him, eyes wide as they entered the city.

When the muggle family's backs were turned, Salazar and Selene slipped off the wagon, leaving some Sickles behind. They didn't want to attract attention, and they'd already interacted with Muggles much more than Salazar would have liked.

He'd already made up his mind that they were going to stow away on an outbound ship. And the one that he liked the most was sailing for Picta.

###

The voyage had been very unpleasant so far, with both Slytherin siblings being violently seasick. They had also been very lucky that they hadn't been caught by the merchants. Neither Selene nor Salazar wanted to find out what would happen if they were found.

Salazar hadn't seen any signs of another witch or wizard (besides him and Selene) since their parents' murders. While there had been families in Hibernia they could have gone to, Salazar had a feeling that getting out of the country was the best idea.

That new faith of the Muggles was causing a lot of trouble for witches and wizards. Anything that went against what that faith deemed right, was extinguished.

Salazar vowed to find a way to make them pay for what they had done. Even if it took him the rest of his life to do it!

###

The siblings snuck off the boat as soon as it was dark outside. The language here was similar to the one back home but with enough differences, Salazar noticed that would mark he and Selene for not being locals.

"Here now, what's this? Two urchins lurking about?" A man at the head of a group men built like trolls called out. And smelled just as bad.

"Now this part of town belongs to me, you need to pay up," he continued. Then he saw the locket around Selene's neck. "That locket around your sister's pretty neck would suffice. Along with the coin in your purse." The man grinned, clearly used to getting his way.

"No." Salazar had a feeling that a beating would be coming his way for his recalcitrance so he snarled, "Fhaigheann tú boladh an troll" then yelled, "Selene, RUN!"

Before anyone could even movie, a polished voice sounded out, "It seems that terrorizing women is no longer enough Miles, that going after children is now the order of the day?"

Selene and Salazar turned towards the voice. He was not overly tall, but exuded power.

###

Alastair Blackwood had been in the area around the dock to look into some goods that he'd been expecting.

What he had _not_ been expecting was the appearance of who seemed to be the children of Taranis Slytherin, having risen from the ashes of their families murder. They were filthy and stank of fish.

But they were alive, and that line would continue. He knew that seal on the boy's ring. Now too get them out of this situation.

"And what are you going to do to stop me, Blackwood," the thug sneered.

With a wave of his hand, that entire group of men got dreamy looks and walked away from the area.

Salazar knew what had just happened. Those men had just gotten their memories modified.

"Who are you?" He demanded, standing in front of Selene.

"I am Lord Alastair Blackwood, of the clan Blackwood. And I think that you and your sister are looking for others of your kind."

"Prove it!" Salazar demanded again. He was not going to risk his or Selene's safety based on words alone.

A short time later, the man's hands were holding blue flames. After extinguishing them, he showed them the signet ring. Salazar looked at it closely, and sure enough, it was the seal of the Blackwoods.

"You have need of a place to stay. You will be most welcome with my family. It is a good thing that you two have been found."

Alastair heard the two children hissing at each other. He had heard that the Slytherin family were Parseltongues, but had never seen one in action.

"We have no place else to go," Salazar replied. "We will gladly come along with you." Taking his sister's hand, they walked beside their new protector, and into their future.

###

November 1992

After having asked Harry to borrow Hedwig, Hermione finally had her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ with her. She had not wanted to wait for one to get free at the library. There had just been too many Lockhart books to bring it along initially. Hermione wanted to read up on the Chamber of Secrets.

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _A place of legend that Salazar Slytherin started to build when the he first noticed that the tide was turning against his wishes to keep Hogwarts an all-magic school, or purebloods. It may also have used for the practicing of the Dark Arts._

 _It is unknown whether Salazar's younger sister Selene was aware of the existence of the Chamber, since she never mentioned to anyone. She may have mentioned it to the other Founders after the incident, but that is unclear._

Yet another mentioning of the mysterious Selene Slytherin. Hermione went looking towards the beginning of the book where a list of the first teachers was located.

 _Selene Slytherin_

 _Younger sister of Hogwarts Founder Salazar Slytherin. Ollivander Wand made out of pine wood, with a thestral tail hair core. Taught Magical Creatures and Runes. Could perform the Patronus charm, it took the form of the lioness. Married Godric Gryffindor roughly three years after the founding of the school._

That was it. Nothing more about a woman who probably had a larger effect on Hogwarts than was likely realized.

Hermione was going to find out more about her, even if it took the rest of her time at Hogwarts. Even if it meant talking to a Slytherin.

She would need to find Ariadne Medakan.

 **A/N 2: So what do you all think of this? Godric will show up in the next chapter. It'll be a bit of a time jump forward. Godric and Salazar will be 17-18, Selene will be 11-12.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

 **A/N: Here's chapter 3. In this one, we meet Godric! Yes, Salazar has a fir and dragon heartstring wand. I am in no way copying Bronze Cat's story Crusade, which I recommend highly by the way. I'm changing the way Salazar comes across the dragon. And which of the other founders he was with at the time. I've talked it over with her. And another founder will also be mentioned. Thank you to PrisonerofAzkaban711 for her beta work. Enjoy the update! SSD**

* * *

Selene was very happy today. It was her 11th birthday and she knew that her brother Salazar was going to be coming from where he was being fostered for her birthday.

At seventeen, her brother had just gotten back from an adventure in Sweden and had killed a dragon. After a few months of recovering (Selene had been very upset when she found out that Salazar had been injured) he'd brought back the heartstring to Ollivanders in Diagon Alley and had had it made into a wand. Salazar would be bringing it for Selene to see. She could not wait for the chance to get a wand of her own.

Selene went and got the invisibility cloak that Salazar had given her for the last Yule. She was going to go and surprise her brother.

It was a bit of a tradition they had whenever he came home. Selene would try to sneak up on him (with varying levels of success) and Salazar would catch her. The last time he'd come home, he'd dunked her in the lake. She had managed to pull him in a few moments later.

Despite the age difference they had, the brother and sister were still close.

###

Salazar was keeping his eyes peeled for his sister. Every time he came home, she would attempt to sneak up on him (with varying levels of success) before he would hear her giggles.

"You're looking for someone, Salazar, who is it," his friend Godric asked.

"My younger sister. She always tries to sneak up on me whenever she knows I'm coming home."

"How does she do?"

"She's eleven years of age, not a spy. She does have an invisibility cloak…" Salazar stopped speaking.

"What is it?" Godric asked.

Salazar waved him silent. Godric was about to draw his sword when his friend leaned to his right and yanked someone up. He saw the feet and lower legs of someone struggling in front of Salazar.

"Put me down!" yelped the voice inside the cloak.

"Take off the cloak, then I _might_ put you down. We aren't too far from that lake that I threw you in the last time!" Salazar shot back.

Godric had never seen the kind of warmth in his friend's eyes that he saw right at that moment. He also saw that there was a lake nearby, and it looked like the water was going to be cold. It could not have melted too long ago. He nearly missed, the voice yelping,

"You wouldn't dare!"

"If you don't remove the cloak, you won't get to see what I brought from Ollivanders." Salazar had a grin on his face.

Those seemed to be the magic words. The cloak was removed and he saw a girl who had the same grey eyes and dark hair that Salazar had. This could only be his younger sister Selene.

"Let me see it then!" she demanded.

"Not until we get back to Blackwood Castle." Salazar turned in his saddle back towards his friend, who he'd forgotten in the midst of dealing with his sister.

"Selene, this is my good friend Godric Gryffindor. Godric, this is my little sister Selene."

Salazar watched as his sister looked Godric over a bit. Shrugging her shoulders, she replied, "Nice to meet you" before returning back to her brother, "So how did you find the dragon?"

Salazar had started moving his horse along, and started with, "Well actually, it was more the dragon finding us…"

###

It had been a week. And Selene Slytherin was confused. Her brother had occasionally brought friends back to the Blackwood estate with him before, but none like the one who was there at the moment.

Godric was confusing. Selene did not know what to make of him. He was charming, that much Selene could tell. Her brother had a similar charm about him, but it was different.

She was also aware that both her brother and his friend used their charm on girls their age. Salazar would probably be none too amused with her sneaking around spying on both him and his friend whilst they were at the castle. Selene did not follow them into town though.

Who knew what they got up to down there? Selene was not yet sure if she wanted to know just yet.

She had other things to be doing though, there was the herd of Thestrals that were nearby. Selene had been working on getting closer to them without them bolting.

They could tell that she could see them. And that she was unafraid of them. Selene was also an occasional source of food for them.

Little did she realize that she would not be alone for long.

###

Salazar, after spending a good portion of the day with Godric decided to go and find his sister. Selene had been acting somewhat oddly for the past week, and he could not for the life of him figure out why.

" _Perhaps she is upset about me leaving for the trip? I've never been away from her this long."_

Another thing Salazar knew. If you wanted to find someone, you asked the servants. So he decided to ask a house-elf where she was.

"She is in the forest my lord. There is a Thestral herd out there. She goes to watch them."

Salazar left the house at a run. Thestrals could get nasty if you didn't have enough food for them. And if there was a herd of them…

He would need help. And Godric was the best available choice. Salazar could not rely on Lord Blackwood's sons in a fight. They were mediocre swordsmen at best, and their magic skills were little better. It was as if all the best magical talent went into Blackwood's daughter, Rowena.

"Godric, I need your help. Selene's with a herd of thestrals."

Getting his sword as his Ollivander wand wasn't finished yet, Godric asked, "She can see them?"

"I can see them too, and you pray to whoever you pray to that you don't ever have to see them!"

The two young men were out the door in a flash.

###

Selene was petting the nose of the alpha of the thestral herd, who she'd named Poseidon. The animal did not seem to mind the name.

"Selene, what the devil are you doing!" Salazar roared.

Of course the thestral herd bolted at that. It was a near stampede.

" _Carpe Retractum!_ _"_ Salazar shouted. His sister came flying towards him.

Once the thestrals were gone, Salazar asked, "Are you alright, Selene, did they hurt you?"

"You idiot, they hadn't done anything to hurt me! They only stampeded because the two of you came in, causing a commotion! Do you have any idea how long it'll take me to get them to trust me again? Put me down!" Selene commanded.

As soon as Salazar put her down she stormed off. Her brother and his dolt of a friend were going to pay!

###

A few days later, Selene was finally getting to see her brother's Ollivander wand. It was made of fir, twelve inches long, and had a core of dragon heartstring from a Swedish Short-Snout.

"Am I forgiven?" Salazar asked as he put the wand back in its box. Selene had barely spoken to him since the incident with the thestral herd. He wanted to clear the air with his little sister before he and Godric left on their trip to the continent.

Selene had her back to him for a while, before turning around and running to him. This would be the longest they were going to be separated.

"Be careful, Salazar. Send me owls every once in a while?"

Salazar nodded before replying, "I will be careful. And I will write to you. Now why don't we see if we can't beg some meat off the cook. I would like to help you get back into the good graces of that thestral herd."

Selene smirked as her brother left. While she may have forgiven her brother and by extension his friend, she still was going to leave them a little surprise in their boots!

###

A few days after they'd left, and in the middle of the sea voyage, both Godric and Salazar notice that they'd acquired a blotchy rash of white bumps along their feet. They also itched like crazy.

"Looks like somebody laced our boots with stinging nettles. It's going to be a nightmare getting the nettle hairs out!" Godric grumbled.

"That's what magic is for," Salazar grinned.

"Who did it, you think?" Godric asked.

"I have no idea. Now let's get to work on getting those hairs out." Both pulled out their Ollivander wands and went to work.

###

December 1992.

Gryffindor and Slytherin students avoided each other on pure principle. Especially given the present situation with the Chamber of Secrets, things had not improved

Even though she, Harry, and Ron were in the middle of brewing the Polyjuice Potion (breaking into Snape's private stores had been nerve wracking) Hermione wanted to try and find Ariadne and ask her about Selene Slytherin.

###

Finally Hermione caught a break. Ariadne was in the library. But unfortunately, it was near curfew.

Now that she'd found the Slytherin sixth year, she didn't know how to approach the older girl.

"Sit down and read before Pince notices." Ariadne hadn't even looked up.

Hermione sat down quickly. She took out her Potions homework.

The two students sat in silence for a while, before Ariadne spoke, "Now why would a Gryffindor second year be looking for a Slytherin sixth year? Do you need help with your Transfiguration homework?"

"No, I was wondering if you could tell me any more about Selene Slytherin. There's very little information on her beyond the basics," Hermione asked.

"What makes you think I know anything more about her than what the books say?" Ariadne answered the younger student's question with a question.

"Because you know the story that you mentioned in class," Hermione said back.

Before Ariadne could reply, Pince barked, "Curfew is in 10 minutes. You need to get back to your dormitories."

After that, Ariadne replied, "We best do that. Pince gets unpleasant if she isn't obeyed posthaste. I do have rounds to do as a prefect, and I'd like to get my school stuff back in my dorm. You best get back to Gryffindor tower." She then left before Hermione could ask any more questions.

This made Hermione suspect that Ariadne _definitely_ knew more than what she had already shared. She'd get back to Ariadne after Christmas.

* * *

 **A/N 2: And now we've met Godric. Carpe Retractum is the "Seize and Pull" spell. It would probably work better on an organic object better than Accio. The next chapter will make a time jump in the Founders era. Selene will be 17. Please tell me what you think! SSD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

 **A/N: In this chapter, there's going to be another time jump. I am trying to get to the founding of the school. Selene is 17 now. Another OC or two will be introduced in this chapter. The Ollivander that runs the wand shop in Diagon Alley will be in this chapter. Thanks go out to PrisonerofAzkaban711, for her beta work. Enjoy the update. SSD**

* * *

 **P.S-Happy Father's Day to my dad and all dads. Mine actively encourages my writing, and even helps with it on occasion as a sounding board!**

* * *

The past six years had been full of letters from Salazar. He and Godric had been all over the continent, making their names in the magical world. Selene had a feeling that when he came back for her seventeenth birthday, they were likely to get mobbed.

Selene had been looking forward to this day for a long time. It was now finally time for her to get her wand. Learning magic could be dangerous. One time over the course of the past several years, Selene had managed to turn her body transparent! It had taken a lot longer than she would have liked to get her body back to normal.

Since she'd been 15, and during one of her brother's visits back home, she had been living on an estate that was Salazar's. There had been a rather enormous argument between her brother and Lord Blackwood. Selene had a feeling that it had to do with Blackwood's attempts to marry her off to Cailean Selwyn. The Selwyns had been more than pleased to have her in their family. She had not liked them, but she knew that she had little say in the matter as to who she married.

In a turn of events that was particularly convenient for her, Salazar had come back for a visit. He'd been nearly blind with rage when he had found out about the idea of her marrying that man. From what she'd heard among other things, Salazar called Cailean a coward and that the Selwyn family would never see a Knut of the Slytherin fortune. That it was none of Blackwood's affair who she married, that it was his place to decide who Selene married when the time was right.

Shortly after that, Salazar had come up to her room, much calmer and had told her to pack her things up. He had an estate of his own, where she could live in peace.

And live in peace she had, even if it was a bit lonely. Occasionally she'd meet up with some female friends she'd made, but they all had families of their own, and were too busy for Selene. But there were other ways for Selene to entertain herself. Male friends were few, because even though he was not around, Salazar's reputation already reached far.

There were many ways for her to entertain herself on the estate. Most of the time she spent outdoors, finding the magical creatures that ran rampant in the area, including the herd of Thestrals that had used to be on the Blackwood estate, they'd followed Selene there.

On the subject of thestrals, that was what the core of her wand was going to be. The wood was chosen by the Wandmaker, using methods that were not understood by none other than another Wandmaker.

"Selene, are you ready to go? It's time to head to London." She turned around at her brother's voice.

They would be apparating. Selene disliked the sensation and was not very good at it just yet. Her brother would be bringing her along with him, as he had some business of his own to attend to in Diagon Alley.

###

Selene had never been to London before. She'd stayed up in Scotia with the Blackwoods during her childhood, as she'd learned it was called down here in England, where Salazar had his estate. The estate was in an area known as the Forest of High Peak. Another magical family, the Peverells, also lived within reasonable distance on horseback.

"Stay close to me. Especially in the entrance area to Diagon Alley. The Leaky Cauldron is full of all types. I don't want you going in there unaccompanied," Salazar ordered.

Before leaving, Salazar had cast a spell on himself so that he could be with his sister in peace.

He had a feeling that his sister would not appreciate being bothered by the multitudes of women who now fell at his feet.

###

Diagon Alley was full of shops that contained whatever a witch or wizard might desire. Books, potion making supplies, stores to try and find familiars.

Selene loved it.

"Ah Lady Slytherin. I've been wondering when I'd be seeing you. I take you are here for a wand?" Virgilius Ollivander asked as Selene entered the shop.

"Yes, I am. I do have samples for the core." Selene handed him a narrow box.

The old wand maker opened the box, his eyes went wide shortly thereafter. "Only those who can face death can successfully use a wand with this core, my lady."

"I am aware. I have seen death, and I accept it as a part of life. So this core will work for me." Selene was looking the old wand maker right in the eyes.

"As you wish, my Lady. Your wand will be ready in a week. I know just the wood that will work perfectly with your core."

"A week?" Selene was surprised.

"Wandmaking is delicate work, my Lady. I can assure that you will be satisfied with my work."

Selene nodded. It seemed that she would get to stay in London, magical or otherwise.

She went to her brother who was waiting outside. "It'll be a week before Ollivander is done."

"Did he have any problems with the core?" Salazar asked. Thestral hair was temperamental most of the time.

"No, he just warned me that I have to be willing to face death to be able to use my wand properly." Walking back towards the Leaky Cauldron, Selene muttered, "I have no idea of what to do while I wait for Ollivander to finish."

Salazar was silent for a bit, "We're going to be staying with a friend and her family, I have business that I need to attend to."

Selene turned her head towards her brother and asked, "What kind of business? Business with a woman?" The second part of her question was clearly ribbing her brother.

Ignoring his sister's tone, Salazar went onto say, "It does involve a woman, but not in the way you think. In time, I will tell you what I'm up to. I don't even know if it's going to work out just yet."

Despite her best efforts to prize more information out of Salazar, Selene could not gain any more details about her brother's secret little project.

###

Selene did not court chaos. She had kept the estate in good working order in her brother's absence. The house elves did most of the actual cleaning, but Selene kept the records of the estate well. It was not a money drain, thanks to her.

Salazar's friend Helga's family home was… chaos was not a strong enough word for it.

Helga was more than likely one of the nicest people Selene had met. She had no idea how she and her brother had met, but it did not seem to have ever been romantic in nature. Selene also knew that they were planning something together, with others whose names she had not heard yet.

Salazar could be a real dog when it came to women. He thought Selene did not know of his romantic escapades. She was surprised that she did not have a niece or nephew that had come into the picture.

Her thoughts on the matter were interrupted, when Helga poked her head in saying, "Conri is here. Apparently he's here to help you with you with potion making?"

"Yes he is. I will go see him," Selene smiled.

She did not need Legilimency to know that many people thought that Conri was carrying a torch for her.

###

Lord Conri Black was waiting in one of the many sitting rooms at the Hufflepuff house for his friend Selene. They'd first met shortly after she and her brother Salazar had come to live with the Blackwoods. Since they had been of an age, they'd been around each other most of the time.

As they got older, there had been a fair amount of owls between the two of them. Most of the letters from him had been him asking questions about magical creatures, and the majority of the letters from her had been asking him about potion making.

Selene was awful at making potions. She could not even make a simple potion without it boiling over. After several attempts at potion making on her own, Selene had decided to leaving the making of the potions to those who could make them.

"So what potion are we going to be trying to make today, old friend?" Selene had entered the room with a smile on her face.

"We will be trying to make a Shrinking Solution. Let us go down to the potions laboratory at my place. I do not want to make it with small children around."

Conri knew that he was extremely lucky that Salazar allowed him to be alone with Selene. He'd been threatened thoroughly that if his behavior became inappropriate, that he would have to run and run fast so that Salazar would not be able to find him!

###

The rest of the week passed normally. Salazar had been there at the midday meal when the owl from Virgilius Ollivander came and told Selene that her wand was done.

"I'll come with you. I would love to see what he has come up with for you," Salazar said with a smile on his face.

Both finished up their meal in record speed, and hurried down to Diagon Alley. The wand maker was behind his desk. He looked up to see the Slytherin siblings in his store.

"I suppose I should not be surprised to see the two of you here so quickly. Excuse me, I will go get it."

Selene was fidgeting with excitement. "You're acting like it's Yule," Salazar smiled at his sister's excitement.

"This is better than Yule, brother. And I already know what spell I am going to perform first. I've been working on it tirelessly, and want to try it with my wand."

Before Salazar could ask what spell she was going to do, Ollivander walked in. When he put the box down, he began with, "When I first saw what you had brought me for your wand core, I had my doubts, as it is not a common core. I thankfully found a wood that worked perfectly with it." With that he opened the small box.

Selene picked up her wand and asked, "What wood did you go with?"

"Pine was what worked best with the thestral hair. It is eleven inches long, slightly knotty, and this wood loves being used creatively, so if you know the perfect first spell you want to do…" the old man trailed off.

"I know exactly what spell I want to perform first," Selene grinned.

"Expecto Patronum" she murmured. Her grin went even bigger as her thestral patronus cantered around the small room.

Salazar was surprised at the spell his sister had chosen. The Patronus Charm was a difficult one.

Selene saw that her brother was looking at the corporeal patronus in disbelief.

"It took me a year and a half to get to mist, another year to get it to an unclear form, and another year or so to get it to the Thestral you see here. This is every bit as difficult a spell I was told it was." Selene smiled.

###

Several hours later, Selene roamed into the library. Her brother had been in there with Helga and Rowena Ravenclaw, formerly of Clan Blackwood, for several hours. She had also thought she may have seen Godric around.

Finding her way into an alcove, Selene saw elaborate plans for a castle sprawled out on a dark oak table in front of her.

Before she could examine them any further, the plans vanished before her eyes. Turning around, she saw her brother who replied in an answer to the look she gave him,

"You'll find out more about that when the time is ready. Time for dinner."

###

January 1992

The Dueling Club had been an absolute joke. At least Ariadne had gotten to watch Professor Snape hex Lockhart.

 _"At least Snape is a competent instructor. He may have his issues, but at least Snape knows what he's talking about,"_ Ariadne thought to herself.

What had made the meeting so very interesting, was that Harry Potter seemed to be a Parseltongue, and he had not been aware of it. Now people were buzzing with conversation about him being the Heir of Slytherin.

Ariadne thought that to be highly unlikely. The Potters had not married into the Gaunt line at any point. There were other reasons that some Medakans over the years that had been Parselmouths.

But she needed to find the kid before there were any more displays of Parseltongue. Keeping that ability as private as possible was key.

After giving him Granger's Transfiguration homework, she asked "Potter would you wait a moment? Weasley can go up to the hospital wing to give your friend her homework."

When he nodded to his red-haired friend, Harry approached the desk.

"You're not in trouble, Potter. I'm just going to give you a small bit of advice," Ariadne did not look up as she said this.

"What advice is it?"

"Be careful with that new ability of yours. You should have kept it to yourself. Parselmouths have horrible reputations."

"I swear I didn't know I was one. I was telling the snake to go away," the second year sounded like he had said this multiple times.

"Be that as it may, be cautious. You may go up and see your friend. I hope she's feeling better," Ariadne smiled at him.

She had a feeling that the young Gryffindor was wondering why a Slytherin was being nice.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Well, this one turned out to be a lot longer than I anticipated. As always, this one was fun. Loving this story. I played with the timeline a bit, and put the Dueling Club incident after Christmas. Hope you all did, and please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

 **A/N: This is a chapter I've been waiting to write for a very long time. The talking over of who the other instructors at Hogwarts will be. Some familiar surnames are going to be popping up. Italics indicate Parseltongue. Sorry about the long wait. Certain things may start to get hinted at... ;)**

* * *

Salazar was starting to get bored out of his mind. Even though the castle was finished, and the school named (Where *had* Rowena gotten the name Hogwarts from?) She had not been exactly clear where it had come from.

He and the others were getting the list together for other instructors at the school, other than themselves. He and Godric would be teaching dueling, he would teaching Astronomy as well. Helga would be teaching Charms, and Rowena would be teaching Transfiguration.

He looked at the list for the other instructors that would be teaching the other subjects.

 _Conri Alphard Black- Potions Master_

 _Alcaeus Peverell- History of Greek and Roman Wizards_

 _Branwen Fletcher- Healing and Magical Plants_

 _Tertius Apollo Malfoy- Latin based spells_

Salazar then noticed that there was not yet anyone for Magical Creatures or Gaelic based spells.

Well, Salazar had a perfect person in mind for the Magical Creatures class. She would not be too shabby as Gaelic based spells instructor either.

"Rowena, have you thought of anyone for the Magical Creatures class or the Gaelic runes class?"

Rowena looked up from the list, then asked, "Do you have someone in mind, Salazar?"

"As a matter of fact I do. The only person I can think of, who knows more about magical creatures than any of us put together, is my sister Selene," Salazar waited for his three other companions to object to the matter.

* * *

Rowena remembered Selene when she first arrived as a small child, younger than Helena. She had always been getting into the stables of the winged horses that the Blackwoods had bred. She found Kneazle litters and snuck them into her rooms and fed them. Then there had been the Thestrals. Her mother had mentioned Selene's excursions with the beasts, often found to have been riding them.

That being said, Selene was rather knowledgeable on all sort of magical and non magical creatures.

"Salazar, I cannot find any objections to Selene teaching about magical creatures. She knows more about them then any of us do," Rowena said with a small smile.

Godric was a bit more surprised, "You want your sister teaching about magical creatures?"

Before either of the women could reply, Salazar said with a, "She's grown up a lot since you last saw her Godric, not that you will need to notice." To Rowena he continued on with, "She could also teach Gaelic based spells, if needed."

Rowena nodded. Selene would be sufficient for that purpose as well.

"Well then Salazar, since you want her here, you could go get her."

* * *

Salazar was back on his family estate. Though there was a muggle village nearby, he had put up Repelling charms.

Unfortunately, those did not always work as well as liked, so there had been times where he and Selene had hexed then modified the memories of Muggles so that they could not tell their comrades about the magical nature of their neighbors to the northwest.

Salazar saw a silvery thestral canter off. It seemed as if Selene had set up a variant of the Patronus charm as a warning system for visitors.

Following it, he eventually found his sister meditating in a clearing, with her back to him, her wand was holstered on her arm.

 _"Hello brother. How was your trip?"_ Selene asked without turning around.

 _"It was good. My business is mostly finished. There is something I wish to discuss with you back at the house. Are you done here?"_

 _"I am. The house elves can get a meal together."_

The two siblings walked back up to the manor house. Turning towards her brother, Selene said, "Go bathe brother, you smell like you've been rolling around horse manure.

"You are lucky that you're my sister. If anyone else said that to me, it would not end well for them!" Salazar growled. Selene just smiled sweetly as they entered.

* * *

About an hour later, after they were finished eating, Salazar had just finished giving his sister the pitch for teaching at Hogwarts.

"You want me to teach at that school of yours?" Selene did not quite believe her ears.

"None of us could think of anyone who knows more about magical creatures than you do, little sister," Salazar mentioned laying it on a little thicker than he usually would. But for once, when he was laying it on thick, he was speaking the truth.

"You're a charmer you know that?" Selene replied with a smile.

"I am aware. So will you do it?"

"Of course I will brother," Selene replied, "As if I could ever say no to you!"

* * *

The next morning Selene had gotten most of her belongings together. The house elves would be bringing some of her knick-knacks at a later time.

"There's going to be a small party tonight involving some of the school governors, along with the rest of the staff. Dressing up a little more would be a very good idea," her brother mentioned. Something in his voice did sound a fair bit strained.

"What is the problem with the School Governors, Salazar," Selene asked.

"Some of them had a problem with you teaching at the school," Salazar began before his sister interrupted with, "What was their problem?"

Knowing that it would be better to just say it than drag it out, he muttered, "They think you might try to seduce the older male students, since you are unmarried."

"WHAT? Why would I do that?" Selene's face was red with rage.

"It took a fair bit of persuading and the fact that no one else they recommended was acceptable to the other half of the school governors, really left them with no other option."

Salazar noticed that there was a gleam in Selene's eyes shortly before they Apparated to outside the grounds.

"Why couldn't we Apparate inside the castle," she asked.

"It was for safety purposes. There are also Muggle Repelling charms, it looks like a ruin to a Muggle, and we've made it Unplottable. Any kind of safety measure we could make we used, for both ourselves, and all our students."

Selene sensed a bitterness in her brother's voice.

"What is the problem the students, Salazar," she asked.

"Against my wishes, there will be Muggle-born students here. I was overruled by the others."

Like her brother, Selene was less than thrilled by that news. She did not trust Muggles (with good reason) or Muggle-borns.

* * *

The gathering was in full swing. Selene had noticed that some of the Governors were giving her filthy looks.

Selene looked at herself. She was wearing a perfectly respectable green and silver dress (family colors this night were a must) along with the family locket.

She had not been able to get a chance to talk to her brother or even Conri.

As some time wore on, Selene found herself getting bored, and filled with desire to cause some harmless mischief.

She knew that Godric had not seen her in over a decade, and would likely be surprised to see her.

* * *

Salazar saw Selene's smirk and knew immediately that she was up to mischief. Likely involving Godric not recognizing her.

Unfortunately, Aetius Malfoy (one of the loudest opponents to Selene teaching) caught his attention, ergo he became distracted by the older man's suggestions.

* * *

"Nice evening, is it not?"

Godric turned around. A very attractive younger woman in a green and silver dress had come up next to him, unseen.

"A bit dull though. Aetius Malfoy has been giving me dirty looks all evening," the young woman continued.

"And why has he been doing that," Godric asked.

"He does not want me here. He thinks I'd be a distraction to the students," the young woman replied with an eye roll.

 _"She wouldn't just distract the students,"_ Godric thought, eying the young woman up and down. She had curves in all the right places.

Before he could ask who she was, Salazar was walking up with, "There you are Selene, I've been looking for you."

 _"THIS is Salazar's little sister? She was just a kid the last time I saw her..."_ had been Godric's first thoughts before he realized that it had been nearly ten years since he'd first met Selene after her unsuccessful attempt at sneaking up on her brother.

He'd been so deep in his thoughts, that Godric missed most of the siblings greeting each other.

"You haven't caused any mischief have you, little sister," Salazar asked with a grin.

"Not yet. Though I can think of some prime candidates for it," she replied with a similar grin before leaving with a "Nice seeing you again, Godric."

Godric was silent for a few moments before saying, "Your sister has changed a lot since the last time I saw her."

"What did you expect, for her to be 11 years old all her life? Though that would make my life a bit easier," Salazar chuckled.

Soon, both were swept away with the business of the school.

* * *

Selene was bored. There was no other word for it.

 _"Too many bloody speeches,"_ she mentally groaned.

When the dancing started up again, Selene took a look around. Everyone was fairly busy. There would be no harm in exploring the grounds of the castle.

Slipping out of the party was too easy. She'd caught a glimpse of the lake, and wanted to take a closer look at it.

* * *

As she took a look at the lake, Selene shivered. Calling it the Black Lake was no understatement. She didn't even want to consider how deep it might be.

Taking a look around, she made sure she was alone before heading to a small area with some shrubs.

 _"I'm going for a swim,"_ Selene thought as she jumped into the cold water with a whoop.

* * *

Godric needed to be outside for a bit. The business end was not what he needed a break from. He needed a break from the married women who kept on flirting with him in full view of their husbands.

He knew he went through a lot of women, but one of his few rules was "No married women."

Salazar on the other hand, had no such rule. He was still discreet.

Even though Godric liked action, even he liked his peace and quiet from time to time.

And a stroll around the Black Lake was the perfect thing.

* * *

Selene was loving the swim. Swimming was something that relaxed her.

After spending nearly an hour in the lake, she started to swim for shore.

It was a good thing she had her wand on her as she began to get out of the lake, because she saw someone nearby.

Selene shouted, _"Ave Ignis Draco!"_ And little dragons emerged from her wand and started diving at the man who'd happened upon her. She ran to get her clothes on.

"Come on call them off! I did not see anything," a very familiar voice called out.

"Godric, what are you doing out here," Selene asked from behind the copse of trees.

"I went out for a walk. I am well within my rights to go for a walk by the lake," Godric shot back before asking "What were _you_ doing out here?"

Selene finished getting her clothes on before answering, "I was bored, so I decided to take a stroll around the grounds. The water on the lake didn't look too cold, so I decided to take a dip."

As she walked back up, Selene stumbled. Ever the gentleman, Godric reached out to help her up.

Something happened that neither of them expected: As he touched her hand, a blue light encased their hands.

Selene's eyes went wide. She pulled her hand out of Godric's like she'd been burnt and bolted up to the castle.

* * *

 _"Why me, why me,"_ Selene thought once she got to her rooms.

The Blue Spark was a fairy tale, even for the magical community. It was a story told to young children, girls in particular.

So she had to be mistaken. And Selene would be going out of her way to avoid Godric. He would likely be asking her why she acted so strange.

There was work to be done at the school still. And the students would be arriving in two weeks.

* * *

 **A/N 2: I apologize for the long wait. I had to move to a new city, among other things. Some of the scenes were kicking me in the teeth. The Blue Spark is from the movie Seventh Son. Enjoy, and please tell me what you think. SSD**


End file.
